


They Love Me So Much

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Femslash, Fisting, Het, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Two Masters, three Doctors.  All smut, and some fluff.  Not that the Master would admit that.





	1. Chapter 1

I’m on the top of the world.

Earth has fallen, and the Doctor’s on his knees in front of me. Just where I like him.

He’s silent, just for a change. All I hear is our breathing, and my heartbeats, thudding so hard it outdoes the drumming, the thunderous drumming in my mind. Then he looks up, and Rassilon, his eyes, his dark eyes are so beautiful.

“Koschei,” he murmurs. “Koschei. Let me help you.”

I laugh, the sound hard and strange in my own ears. It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed.

“There’s only one thing I want from you, Theta,” I say. “Unzip me, and I’ll take it from there.”

For a moment, I think I see his eyes brim with tears. Always too emotional, this Doctor. His undoing. All that messing around with Earth girls. Most unhealthy. Then he nods, just once. I lean back on my improvised throne and relax as he unzips my trousers, exposes me to the warm air.

I open my eyes again and look downwards. He’s cradling my hard cock in the palm of one of his long, skinny pale hands, as if he’s holding and comforting a scared animal. He strokes along the vein on its underside, and I shudder.

“In your mouth, Doctor,” I say, and it comes out harsher than I intended. “It’s my favourite way of shutting you up.”

He nods again, nods so gravely I almost laugh, parts those exquisite red lips and leans forward. His pointed pink tongue strokes underneath the head, and I gasp. Oh, I’ve taught him well. Strokes firmer, and faster, until it feels his tongue has lassoed me. My hips jolt forward on my chair as I feel precum spraying into his mouth. Who’s in charge, here?

“Deeper,” I growl, seizing that glorious hair of his. He bears down, down to the root of me until I’m buried in the slick heat of his throat, and oh, it’s almost unbearably good. I hold onto the sides of my throne and raise myself, pumping my hips against his mouth.  
And then – what’s he doing, this wasn’t in the script – he’s pulling away from me, slowly, sliding his lips towards the tip of my cock. I’m whimpering, suspended in mid-air. If he lets me go now, I’ll die. Further away, until he’s just kissing the tip.

“Please - !” I moan, not caring who hears.

“Master,” he murmurs against my skin, “I’ll never leave you.”

And then – Gods – he plunges back down. I seize his hair as he deep-throats me, because he mustn’t escape. Faster and faster, my cock disappearing and re-appearing between his lips, and he swallows, once, twice, tightening around me, and ohhh, that’s it, that is it - ! 

I cry out, triumphant as I dissolve into billions of flying atoms, and as I collapse, I’m already thinking of the fun I could have with him later.

I’m so lucky.

He’ll do anything for me.

Because he loves me so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Top of the world again, and I'm straddling the Doctor's face. Skirts gathered around my thighs, I prepare to set sail. His gaze is fixed between my legs.

"What do you think?" I murmur.

He frowns.

"Many things, Missy."

"I know that, you old silly," I say, "what do you think of my new body?"

"It's...different," he says.

"Good different or bad different?" I say. I want, no, demand appreciation right now.

Then he smiles up at me, a sun reflecting in a lake.

"It's good different. Very pretty," he says, and the bundle of nerves at my prow sparkles at his words.

"Good boy," I say, lowering myself.

He nuzzles my folds with his impressive nose, coating his face in my thick scent. I start grinding my soaked crotch against his face, the slight roughness of his unshaven cheeks driving me wild. I start as his fingers glide down the inside of my thighs and shudder as he spreads me wide, wider than I thought possible. Presses his face right into my centre as I slide back and forth.

"Doctor - !" I gasp, peaking and shuddering, arms trembling as I struggle to raise myself. I look down at him, his face slick and flushed, and he's smiling.

"More?" he asks, innocently. I nod, incapable of speech. I want him so much.

I twist around, yelping as he pulls my hips down and sucks, hard. Mind swirling, I undo his trousers and release him, murmuring my approval. Oh, he's got a grand cock, this time around. I've always loved it.

I take him in my mouth, letting it rest, hard and heavy, on my tongue for a moment, before taking him down. He tastes wonderful, of stardust, as ever. His tongue swirls against me, sending sunsets and rainbows exploding through my body. He swells in my mouth as I moan again, close already, and I never want it to stop.

Never want to stop hearing the vault door creaking open, revealing his blue eyes, soft, holding Mexican takeaway food, playing piano for him as he sits at my feet, rapt with attention. 

I want it to last forever.

Because he loves me so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy/Simm!Master

He throws his head back and thrusts up inside me as I pull on his collar.

"Tighter," he hisses.

I concentrate on the scarlet line on his neck as I slide the prong through the soft black leather, and let go. That's got to hurt. 

"You know, Past Me, if you were human, you'd be dead by now," I say. He grunts.

I bite my lip as he swells still harder inside me, and I ruffle his hair. He's panting, now, tongue sliding over his soft lips. He looks gorgeous.

"Such a good puppy," I coo at him.

He thrusts up again and I grin as I hear the scrape of the handcuffs as they slide with his bound wrists, up the heavy wood of the chair.

"Tell me, Missy," he husks, "how does it feel?"

I raise myself up onto my haunches and toss my frankly magnificent billowy hair. Oh, but he's so hard, now.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm sure," I say, primly.

"You know what I mean," he says, leering. "I mean. My cock. Inside your cunt. Tell me, how does it feel?"

I slap his face. He grins. His eyes are unfocused, but so, so bright. If I look into them for too long, he'll burn me down to nothing. I roll my hips.

"It's tolerable," I say. "More than tolerable. Quite tingly, I'd say."

He swells further, and I cry out. It's unbearable. I love it.

"I wanna be a machine," he growls. "Keep fucking you until the stars go out, until every sun burns itself away. Nothing but you, on my cock, my come leaking in torrents from every one of your gaping holes, coming and coming, rippling around me forever, and ever, and..."

I grab his hair and kiss him, his stubble prickly against my face. Oh God, I'm loving this. Hating him. Loving him.

I've no doubt, he'd do just that, if only he'd stick around.

Because he loves me so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missy/Thirteen

Well, isn't this the life?

On a four poster bed, in a top hotel, both of us naked, my girlfriend and me. We've been playing together for hours, but I expect you knew that.

The baby-blue and silver drapes sparkle in the candlelight. White roses bloom and mermaids swim across the walls. The Fairy Room, it's called. 

I wanted the Dungeon Room, myself, with its jet beading, crimson velvet and manacles, but hey, anything my baby wants.

She's on all fours, resting comfortably on her elbows, her beautiful arse raised high and proud in the air. Her blonde hair sweeps across her face, like a mane. Looking round at me, expectantly, her dark eyes wide.

I smile, stroking a line down the silken skin of her back. Briefly, I imagine her in a bridle, dark leather reins clutched in my gloved hand, a sweeping tail, blonde to match her hair, attached to the dildo within her bottom. 

The fun we'll have together. But this is more than enough, for now.

I caress those wonderful, pearly cheeks of hers, squeezing and kneading, my hearts skittering as her breath deepens. She spreads those long, graceful legs of hers a little wider, and oh Gods, how wet, how flushed she is.

"Feeling frustrated, dear?" I ask, mock-primly. She nods, eager for my touch.

I unscrew the cap of the lube, and coat the fingers, knuckles and palm of my right hand.

"I think I may be able to help. Now, open wide."

She spreads her legs wider, and I feel myself flooding. I dip the tips of three of my lubed fingers between those ruby lips, into liquid silk. She arches back into my touch.

"More?" I ask, innocently. 

"Please, Missy," she says, and it comes out as a gasp.

I add a fourth finger, pushing my hand gently inside her, up to the knuckles. She cries out, and I still my hand, barely daring to breathe as she slowly, slowly starts to buck against me.

How warm and wet she is inside as she rubs herself against my palm, her lovely eyes unfocused and her blonde mane all everywhere. Carefully, carefully I press my thumb against her folds, too, holding still and watching as she writhes and gasps. I watch, eyes wide, as she gradually envelops my hand, and it starts to disappear inside her impossible softness.

She's collapsed forward, gasping, her beautiful cunt spread wide around my invading hand, and I feel her gushing and then I gasp, too.

"Missy," she groans, "I'm close..."

"Me too, darling," I gasp.

I reach between my own legs and start stroking, frantically. I flex my fingers inside her, against her sweet spot, and she screams, pulsating around me, bucking up, shamelessly, and stars fill and blur my vision as the universe crests within me and I come, too.

We collapse against the bed together, too exhausted to move, nostrils filled with the musk and sweat and sweetness of each other as I ease my hand from her.

I bathe her tenderly in the huge, free-standing bath, my gorgeous, impossible nymph. In a dream, I dry her with white fluffy towels and then half-walk, half-carry her back to bed. I tuck her in and clamber in beside her, stroking her golden hair as she fades into dreams.

She's wonderful. She's stardust.

I'll do anything for her.

Because I love her so much.


End file.
